


Really?

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas Eve, Lucius can't understand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter advent challenge; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 13, 'mistletoe'.

Lucius was pacing as the flames died out around Severus. Lucius looked pained as he looked at Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow in response and brushed away the soot from the fireplace. "Well?"

Lucius poured another brandy. Severus crossed his arms. "You said it was an emergency."

"Narcissa isn't home," Lucius began slowly. "So I want you to know that you're perfectly safe right now."

Severus robes appreciated the thought. He wasn't sure why, exactly, Narcissa hated him; after all, she had won the prize. (That she had won because Severus couldn't provide one particular service was something Severus was hurt over, but that was neither here nor there.) Severus wasn't a sore loser, even conceeding to move out of the small cottage he had been staying in--a graduation present and a promise both from Lucius. In fact, Severus pointedly returned all gifts Lucius did try to bestow on him.

Lucius tapped his finger on the glass, the finger with the pinkie ring that Severus had given him. Severus looked away. Lucius growled. "Draco...Draco won't sleep. He's afraid of missing Santa."

"Muggle nonsense," Severus reminded Lucius. "Just tell him Santa doesn't exist and he'll go to sleep."

Lucius face contorted into something unpleasant. "I tried. I even told him it's a Muggle God and that they're no good and _he didn't believe me_."

Severus smirked. This had to be the first time that Draco hadn't believed what his father said. Severus basked in that for a second while Lucius' face darkened. "I cannot imagine what you have done to warrant that reaction."

Lucius scowled. "Not the point, Severus."

Severus waited. Lucius looked away and said, "Can you please go talk to him?"

Severus considered it for a moment. It was Draco after all, not his father, and Severus felt every inch Draco's father when he saw the young boy. He said nothing to Lucius as he left the study to navigate the dark hallways of Malfoy Manor. Most of the portraits were asleep, but some were not and their reactions were interesting to watch. A few were openly disdainful--after all, they knew Severus had almost become the latest Malfoy spouse; a few were curious; others were simply pleased to see Severus which, given that Narcissa could at time channel the infamous Black madness, was easy to understand. None of them would tell Narcissa about Severus' visit--Lucius had forbidden them from doing so.

Draco's rooms were between his parents', a diplomatic strategy that would keep the boy near both his parents and yet keep both his parents from crossing paths too often. Severus knocked a quick rapport on the door and opened it before Draco could say a thing.

"Severus!" Draco cried, jumping down from the window seat where he had been pressed against the window.

Severus raised an eyebrow and it stopped Draco in his tracks. "I was told that you would be in bed."

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just waiting up for Santa."

Severus shook his head. "You know better." He nodded at the bed. "Go."

Draco whined, but shuffled his way to the huge bed. Larger than the one his own parents' bed, Severus marvelled that such a small child should have it. Draco bounced in and crawled under the covers. Severus pulled the sheets up to his chin and sat on the bed next to him. "You shouldn't have said."

Draco pouted. "I tried to tell Father that Santa couldn't possibly be a Muggle god--theirs don't ask for a sacrifice of cookies for gifts. That's strictly a pagan thing."

Severus brushed back Draco's hair. "I told you this had to be our little secret."

"Our little Muggle secret," Draco repeated. "I'm really sorry, Severus."

Severus bent and kissed his forehead. "Santa is a Muggle creation, Draco. He is made up."

"But a god who takes an offering and leaves presents--"

"Draco."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "I don't understand, Severus. What does it matter that you and I believe in Santa?"

Severus wished he could tell Draco everything; that this was just a small heritage Severus could share with him, that Narcissa kept a firm distance between Severus and Draco for a reason, that if only Severus had had more time Draco might have been his son instead of Narcissa's. 

But he couldn't. All he could do was come here like a thief in the night and steal moments, assure Draco that all was well. Severus smoothed down the blankets around Draco and smiled. "It's a grown up thing, Draco. We'll discuss it when you're older."

"I hate that," Draco muttered.

"I know," Severus agreed. "One day, though, love. One day."

Draco sighed, a sound full of the indignities of childhood, and closed his eyes. "But Santa will come?"

"Of course he will," Severus told him. "He always will."

Draco smiled and finally seemed to begin falling asleep. Severus stayed until he was sure Draco was, drinking in as much as he could. 

~~~

"And Santa will come then?" Scorpius begged, eyes wide with trust.

Severus nodded and kissed Scorpius' forehead. "Yes."

Scorpius grinned and returned the kiss on Severus' cheek before he left the room in a hurry. Lucius snorted from where he was drinking an evening shot. "I can't understand how they believe you," he told Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Lucius shot Severus a dry look. "I eventually figured out that you were the one telling Draco the stories."

Severus blushed. "I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lucius shook his head. "One day, dear heart. One day."

Severus only smirked.


End file.
